Untrusted love
by RainDropletsInTheSky
Summary: Embry's best friend up and left in the middle of the night and after two years she comes back, can Embry trust her again and can she earn back the best friend badge, or even more; T for now, possibly M for later chapterss, Review please x
1. On my way

Author's note- Okay so I wrote this story a while ago and recently just found it and I thought it was alright so I put it up. It was one of my first attempts so cut me some slack okay and review if you like

E.x

_Chapter one_

"_Can you even hear yourself right now, you are insane Hal" He snorted as I stripped down to my shorts and bra._

"_Look you can chicken out and sit here but I'm jumping, think of it as an adventure" I smirked over at him from behind me and he shook his head._

"_Your mum is gunna kill you, most likely me for not stopping you, you told me it was a surprise, I wouldn't have left the guys if I knew you were just playing" He groaned._

"_So you would have let me walk away from you into the woods by myself if I told you I was going to jump off First beach's cliffs" I said, looking at him with eyebrows raised._

"_Well no but I would have stopped you and saved the walk here" He sighed. I took a daring step towards the edge and those green eyes widened. "Come on Hal, just come away from the edge" He said, worry crossing his features._

"_Jump with me" I said and he hesitated._

"_I don't wanna jump" He stated and I frowned, edging closer to the dropping point._

"_So I'm gunna jump myself and you won't know if I come back up safely down the bottom" I questioned and he shrugged. "Okay bye" I said and stepped off the cliff, hearing him curse before the whistling of the wind blocked it out. Of course when I surfaced at the bottom he was right there, waiting for me._

I opened my eyes as the speaker over the airport announced the final call for the flight to Washington.

"Shit" I cursed as I grabbed my bags and raced to the gate with Lacey running after me, getting our ticket scanned. We hurried down the corridor and boarded the plane, taking our seats. Lacey allowed me to have the window side since she claimed she would fall asleep straight away anyway. For best friends we were pretty opposite I mean she fell asleep instantly where it took me a while, she had pale skin where I had tanned, she liked fashion and I liked cars, she preferred computer chat while I preferred reading books. There were a few things we had that were similar like our love for adventure and being outdoorsy and stuff. Maybe that's what brought us together, maybe running into her that day in the woods and then the coffee shop the same day was part of fate, bringing two completely different people together and them becoming best friends, sisters really although our friendship would never be like Embry's and mine, there was something else there that I could never find with Lace. Lacey was a really pretty girl, she had curly hair that went just past her shoulders and rosy cheeks, her skin was smooth and flawless and she was fit and just above average height. She had light blue eyes that went with her skin and hair and a nice smile but her bubbly and protective personality made her who she is. I was similar to her in the whole body business, no matter how much we ate we wouldn't put on much weight but we kept reasonably active so that took a part in it. I had dark brown wavy hair that fell to my mid forearm and hazily coloured eyes. As the plane took off, Lacey drifted to sleep and I got comfortable. Just five hours till we hit Washington and another hour and a half taxi ride till we arrive at my childhood neighbourhood, La Push. I closed my eyes after pulling down the shutter and thought of my childhood, or more so when I first met Embry.

"_Daddy can I go for a ride on the Ferris wheel please" I said tugging on my dad's hair. I was on his shoulders, the highest lace in the world to me._

"_Sure kiddo, I'll wait right here for you okay" He agreed, handing the man a ticket and staying with me till I got placed on. The ride controller called out for any singles and my dad put his hand up. The guy guided me forward and helped me into the double seat next to a little boy who looked around my age. I gave him a shy smile and then waved to my dad who was smiling over at me and talking to the little boy who was next to me's mother. Once the ride started getting higher I searched around me, looking at all the people scattering around and the children shouting excitedly._

"_Want one" I heard a small voice ask and I looked over at the brown haired boy with pretty green eyes. He was holding out a packet of skittles, offering me some. I reached my hand in the bag and got one, a yellow one my favourite colour. _

"_Thank you" I smiled widely at him._

"_It's okay, I'm Embry" He said, holding out his little hand._

"_Embry what a weird name" I said and he frowned._

"_My mum thinks it's a good name" He shrugged. I nodded and looked away out at the pretty lights. "You know when someone tells you their name you usually say yours back" he said and I blinked._

"_Oh sorry, I'm Halle" I said and he smiled._

"_That's a weird name but it's pretty" He said and I smiled back._

"_I'm five and my dad says I can start school soon" I said excitedly._

"_Me too, my mum says I'm going to kindy kids" He said back as we stopped at the bottom._

"_Wow, that's where I'm going, maybe we can be best friends" I said and he leant over and gave me hug before we went our separate ways with our parents._

"Passengers thank you for choosing to fly with Coogee airlines, it had been a pleasure, we are now descending into Washington so please buckle your seat belts and we shall be landing shortly, once again it's been a pleasure, Captain Brooks out" The voice said over the speaker, making my eyes fly open. We were landing already! I shook Lacey lightly and her eyes fluttered open lazily.

"What" She moaned.

"Were landing" I said and her eyes lit up. The landing was smooth but my heart started to race as we went to collect our luggage. I mean in just over an hour I'd be facing the place where I had left family and friends, wondering where I had gone, why I had left them and what they had done wrong. The truth is they did nothing wrong at all, in fact it was me, yeah I know' it's not you it's me' crap but it's true. After my mum died something inside of me got lost and I couldn't find it. I held it out for 6 months or so but then I had to escape, this sense of dread washed over me and I bolted, jumping on a plane flying to Los Angeles. I left my dad and my younger sister Ashley, I left cousins and friends behind but worst of all I walked out on my best friend, probably when he needed me the most. I left them all without an explanation, just one stupid note saying I'm gone and don't bother looking for me because I'm not coming back. I hated myself after that. All the things they had done for me and I left them that little piece of paper with those hurtful words on it. I contacted dad as soon as I had settled and told him all about what happened and he told me that he'd miss me but to take my time to sort things out but come back when I was ready because he couldn't stand me not being there. So here I was going back, I hadn't found what I was looking for but I knew that Los Angeles didn't hold it, I had kind of gotten use to the big empty space in my chest, the missing piece. Dad knows I'm coming back and he told me he told Embry but he just shook his head and changed the subject. Dad had kept me updated on Embry, after I disappeared he was pretty cut up and then when he told him about how I had contacted dad, he got angry and went missing for a few days. He wouldn't tell anyone where he had been but he stared hanging out with Sam Uley and all those other boys. He stayed away for a month, not visiting much but apparently Ashley saw him in town and said how lost they were without me and that they couldn't lose a brother and a son as well so he visited a lot now and took Ashley places when dad couldn't. Ashley was sixteen now, she had just turned fourteen when I left. I was seventeen when I left and it's been two years.

"Halle the cabs here" Lacey said taking the lead and I followed behind, not even realising we were already at the cab stand. We loaded the cab, the guy smiling at us and helping is quickly. We thanked him and began the drive to La Push.


	2. The sister kind

Chapter 2

The welcome to La Push sign made me feel sick. I knew everyone would be angry at me, except dad maybe, he said he understood when I told him on the phone two years ago. The person that scared me the most was Embry, he could have changed so much in two years, maybe he hated me, maybe he had a new best friend (I expected that), maybe he had left or had kids or gotten married but dad would have told me right.

"Hal calm down, your freaking over nothing, the driver needs to know what house" She said and I realised we were in my street; gosh I let my mind wander.

"Number twenty two" I said and soon enough, for my liking of course, we pulled up outside the house where I grew up. The two story house still stood strong but the white paint was slowly peeling away and cracking in some areas. The porch going around the outside had vines running through it and the swing chair was still there, my first kiss with Embry was there. We weren't a couple or anything but we both hadn't done it so we decided it was best to do it with someone we trusted at first. I climbed out of the cab or more so got dragged out by Lacey and the driver placed our luggage on the ground, got his money and drove off, leaving me there shaking with an excited Lacey.

"I can't believe I'm finally gunna meet your family" she said, excitement leaking through her voice. We grabbed the luggage and walked across the road, up the porch steps and to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked, part of me hoping they had moved so I wouldn't have to face them. The door opened and my dad, an older version, his brown hair with a few signs of grey showing and less of it, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Halle" He said and I nodded slowly. He grabbed me and pulled me into the tightest hug of my life and before I knew it I was squeezing him back just as hard, holding back the tears. The feeling of my dad's warm and safe arms around me after two years was crazy. After a long minute he pulled back and I could see the start of tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked over at Lacey.

"Dad this is my friend Lacey, Lace this is my dad Chris" I introduced and she hugged my dad instead of taking his out stretched hand. Another thing about Lace, she liked contact.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, Hal has told me so much about you, and you're her hero you know" She said and my dad smiled widely.

"That's good to know" He laughed, wow I missed my dad a lot.

"Dad who is it" A voice asked. The voice was familiar but it sounded older more mature and teenage like, Ashley. She stepped next to dad and she looked at me before her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. She was taller and more filled out, she was beautiful.

"Hey Ash" I said after a few seconds. A strange expression crossed her face before she turned towards dad, completely ignoring me.

"Embry's coming to pick me up in a minute to drive me and Jess to the mall" She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ashley, your sister is at the door" He said and she nodded.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to act like I'm happy to see her" She said and I winced.

"Ashley" Dad said but she already stormed upstairs. "Halle I'm sorry, she shouldn't have acted like that..." He began but I cut him off.

"Dad she has every right to be mad at me" I said and he nodded before leading us to the kitchen. The house was so familiar yet so different. There were new photos up of Ash and dad and old photo's of me. Everything was similar to when I left except bits and pieces of new furniture and a new big TV, dad still watched the footy I guess. Dad asked what we had been up to and about our flight as he made us coffee. In the middle of talking he looked behind me and his expression changed to worry. I frowned and Lacey was staring behind me too, her eyes wide. I slowly turned and froze, standing there was Embry but it wasn't Embry, it was a tall and buff version of him in a pair of cut offs and a plain black t-shirt that was tight due to the muscles in his arms and body. His face had hardened, actually all his features had, he was different and because I was selfish I didn't know why. He didn't say anything just studied me as I studied him. The first change was his hands that were by his side clenched into fist and they started shaking. I took a step forward, worried he was having a fit or something but he just took that step back.

"Embry, you okay son" Dad asked cautiously. Dad didn't seem shocked or worried, did he do this a lot. His eyes squeezed shut and he nodded one quick nod before opening them again. The shaking had stopped pretty much but his fists were still clenched tightly.

"Tell Ash I'll be waiting in the car" He said before whirling around and walking outside.

"Halle I wouldn't" Dad warned but I followed him anyway, I use to follow him everywhere.

"Embry wait" I said as he reached his car. The rain was falling lightly, that's the thing about La Push, 99 percent of the weather was rain.

"For what" He said, turning around to look at me, his arms folded.

"Well hello to you too" I snapped, I didn't meant to but I was expecting something from my best friend or should I say best friend that hates me.

"Wanna know a fact about hello's, they _always _end with goodbyes" He said back, harshness in his words.

"What so you're not gunna say hello to me because you think I'll say goodbye" I said back, trying to match his voice.

"I don't think I know you'll say goodbye or scratch that you don't say goodbye do you, hell you don't even yell out your leaving you just up and leave everyone in your life in the middle of the night" He shouted and I flinched back.

"I had to leave Embry" I said, putting a defensive tone on.

"Yeah well a warning would have been good instead of me getting woken up in the middle of the night with a phone call from a broken down Ash saying her sister and my best friend had disappeared and had no intention of coming back" He snapped.

"You've gotten really close to her huh" I murmured, thinking about how dad said he drove her everywhere.

"Yeah well she needed someone to stick by her" He said and a small gasp must have escaped my lips because his eyes shot up to my face, widening a little.

"I walked out on her when she needed me the most but someone else needed me too" I admitted, meeting his gaze. His expression hardened. "What happened those three days Em, what happened with you" I said quietly.

"You would be the last person I would talk about that with" He said back, hitting me with a metal pole right in the gut. Knocked the air right out of me but I composed myself. Ash wandered out and she didn't look at me the whole time she walked to the car. I turned around and headed back inside, feeling worse than when I had walked out.

"I'm sorry Hal, they both just need time to adjust, just like they had to when you left" Dad explained softly and I nodded.

"You know I'm real tired, think I'll go lie down" I said and Layla had a sad look on her face. "Promise first thing in the morning I'll take you for a look around" I said and she nodded, giving me a quick smile.

"Go get some rest Hal, I'll show Layla to the guest room" Dad said and I nodded, heading upstairs, lugging my bag behind me. I wandered down the old corridor and stopped at the last door on the right, slowly turning the handle and opening it. Yep, just as I left it two years ago. The walls were painted a light lilac colour, they hadn't changed since I was a little kid, mainly to the point that mum painted the walls. My bed that had changed from a single to a double as I got older was still sitting in the middle of the room with the headboard pushed up against the wall and the light blue bed cover was still on there, neat and tidy. I walked in slowly, shutting the door behind me and looked around. Old posters were still stuck on the back of my door with pink lipstick marks all over one certain guy and written across his face was 'Embry's better' in his boyish handwriting. I smiled at that as I continued on looking at the walls filled with photos of my life over the years with all my friends and adventures, all the way up to my seventeenth birthday. That wave of depression washed over me but I just hooked up my iPod to my old speakers and let some music play. I packed my clothes into the draws that were still half full of my old clothes and opened the window, that Embry use to sneak in, to let some fresh air in. On my bedside table there were two photo frames, one of me and my mum when I was little and then the other frame was a double one. The first one was of Embry and I when we were six, starting school and the second one was of me and Embry at one of dad's best mates Dave's wedding. It was actually the night before I left. We were dancing and beaming at each other and Sue Clearwater snapped it without us noticing and gave it to me the next morning. I had left it on my bedside table but someone must have put it in. I made my bed up of fresh sheets and packed the rest of my stuff away. I layed on my bed and ended up drifting off to sleep, dreaming of my mum.

I woke up to the sound of murmured sobs; curious I got up and opened my door quietly. It was dark outside so I was guessing it was late night or early morning. I crept out into the hall and followed the sound to Ash's room.

"Ash" I whispered and the sobs froze followed by some shuffling. "Come on Ashley I already heard you, let me in" I said quietly and the door opened a few seconds later. I looked at her and her eyes were red, her face wet from the tears. "What's wrong" I asked and she started crying again. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me and her arms went around my waist tightly. "Shh it's okay, it's alright" I said leading her over to her bed as I nudged the door closed. We sat down and I just held her till her tears ran out, I should have been here whenever she cried like this, to hold her. Half hour later and her sobs were faded, only silent tears running down her face as she layed on my chest, her arms still around my waist and mine around her back.

"Why did you leave us, why did you leave him" She asked, her throat sounding dry and weak.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I won't leave you again okay but I had to find myself" I whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"Did you find yourself" She asked.

"No, I just healed a little" I shrugged.

"So your back for good, you won't leave us again" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"I promise I won't leave you" I said, hugging her tighter. "So wanna tell me why you were crying" I asked, noticing the sun was slowly coming up.

"For so long I've wanted you so badly to come back, I wished every night and then you were here, you came back and I just ignored you, I didn't even acknowledge you were there, my big sister came back to me and I pushed her away again" She said, the water works starting up again and I pulled her closer if that was possible.

"It's okay, you were just angry, you have every right to never speak to me again after what I did" I assured her.

"But I want you here, with me and everyone, where you belong" She stated.

"And this is where I'm staying, I'm just glad you talked to me" I said and she smiled up at me. We spent the rest of the morning talking about school and what I'd missed about her life, about boyfriends and back stabbers, about Christmases and birthdays but I never brought up the Embry subject which confused her.

"Why won't you ask about him" She asked as I got up to stretch.

"I don't think I could take to hear that he hates me" I explained.

"He doesn't hate you he's just hurt, you leaving affected him the most, we all thought he had killed himself those few days he disappeared" She informed and I flinched.

"Did he tell you where he was" I asked, curious.

"I asked but he just said that some things are better left unsaid and he was trying to help himself" She shrugged, not bothered. "When he was driving me and Jess to the mall it looked like he was about to explode and Jess was seriously freaked out" She laughed and I smiled at that sound, it was good to hear it. A comfortable silence fell over the room as we both looked at the sun, slowly rising. "Hey do you mind if I come with you to show Layla around town" She asked.

"Of course you can, I would have asked you anyway" I laughed and she smiled excitedly.

"I could ask Embry to come, maybe youse two could go for a walk tonight or something" Ash suggested slowly.

"I don't think he'd want to see me right now Ash, I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again" I sighed.

"Hey he'll come around, when has Embry ever been able to hold a grudge, especially on you" She teased lightly.

"He did this one time, he didn't talk to me for a whole week" I said and her eyes widened.

"A whole week, whoa what did you do" She said surprised.

"This one girl she was a kind of weird and nerdy and she really liked Embry and he hadn't ever even noticed her, one day I found her crying and of course it was about him and he told me he didn't like her in that way, anyway I figured that if I set them up on date she would get over him, you know cool down a little but instead it got a whole lot worse and he had to tell her he wasn't interested then told me I shouldn't mess with people's feelings after she changed schools and I told him he was the most self centred person I ever met who should have given her a chance and the arguments continued then it was a whole week before he talked to me again" I shrugged and she broke down in laughter.

"Embry is the most not self centred person ever, are you crazy" She gasped between laughter.

"I know and he hated it when I said that to him, that's what made him so angry" I said, shaking my head at the memory.


End file.
